Why Me?
by SammyShadow
Summary: Grimmjow is sent to the human world by Aizen and is disguised as a human soul reaper, Unfortunately he sucks at being a human and is soon captured, but he soon finds himself falling helplessly in love with his capturer GRIMMICHI and some Byenji
1. Chapter 1

**So using my favourite character I am making a story ^-^ because Grimmjow's is awesome and just plain Hawt and useful potential **

Chapter 1 because I said so.

Grimmjow's POV

What the fuck? Why am I being sent to the world of the living?

And to even go in disguise and look like one of those pathetic humans was just plain insulting me "Why me? Aizen why can't you send Ulquiorra instead? I asked "Because you look the most human" Aizen replied simply

I gritted my teeth he just compared me to a human "I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THOSE WEAKLINGS!" I roared furiously. Aizen sighed and then signalled to Gin to bring in something "You will go and put these on, the bracelet will insure all of your inhuman like features to look human like your hair, eyes and mask and the hole in your stomach, but if you remove it there will be horrible consequences as you will be surrounded by soul reapers we need you to spy on Ichigo and his friends" Aizen explained

So basically I was going to be an undercover Soul reaper who was new in a high school and I was supposed to get noticed by … by … ICHIGO and then follow him?! I was so angry but I still took the clothes and went to my quarters.

So after many long hours and broken pottery I finally decided to wear it, it was simple enough Black pants, Black Shirt, Black Hoodie…. And finally you guessed it Black shoes too, I was also given Aizen's old soul reaper gear, without the captain's badge, but I used my own sword finally I saw the bracelet he was talking about It was a silver bangle with my name inscribed onto it I put it on and felt exactly the same as I had 3 seconds ago I turned around to look in the mirror and I gasped in horror "What the hell?" I cried, then I put my hand up to my mouth – my voice had changed too I sounded like… like Ichigo…. But more rougher, but my appearance shocked me the most, my upright hair was now short and spiky and it was black, my eyes were still blue but more human like I lifted up the shirt to see my hole was gone and so was my mask but it was still there because I felt it, it was just invisible I put the rest of the things into the bag I was given and decided to return to Aizen, unfortunately on the way there I was attacked by Nnoitra "How the hell did a human get in here?" He roared "For fucks sake Nnoitra it's me Grimmjow's" I shouted back taking the bracelet off and my features returning "S-sorry but what are you doing looking human" He whispered as I started to walk away.

"What did you fucking say?!" I spat back at him "N-nothing" He replied "I thought so" I mumbled walking away and stuffing my hands in the pockets of the hoodie I returned to the throne room to see Aizen waiting for me "Ahh so you are finally done Grimmjow? Well put the bracelet on because you are about to be transported to the world of the living" Aizen explained. I slipped the bracelet on my wrist and was immediately commented on "I see, Well that is what you looked and sounded like before you died, when you were previously human" Aizen explained "I thought your eyes might've changed but it seems you had the same ones as a human" He continued.

I gritted my teeth I didn't care I USED to be human and now I was going back to being a human and nonetheless A SOUL REAPER sometimes I hated my life I watched curiously as he opened up the portal "I expect reports from you every week Grimmjow and we will come collect you when your time is up and we have enough information" Aizen resumed "Goodbye" I sighed "Tsch Seeya" I replied before stepping into the portal, and then I fell down and down and down until eventually I could see the light as I flew through it I could see the town where I had once tried to first kill Ichigo Kurosaki. I felt something hit my head and it was a note "This is the key to your house, luckily enough it's near Ichigo's so you can go introduce yourself to his family – Aizen". "Urrrrghhhh do I have to?" I whispered then something else hit my head and it was another note tied to a rock "Yes" it simply stated.

Annoyed I decided to visit this house and settle in, so I flew down to the ground and walked, I stopped outside the house marked number 6 how ironic. I looked next to me to see Ichigo Kurosaki walking into his house.

HE SAID I WAS CLOSE! NOT THAT I WAS HIS FUCKING NEIGHBOUR!

He suddenly stopped and looked at my confused, I realised I must've been staring at him because I immediately went into my house and prepared to go and "Meet" Him and his family I dumped my bag on a chair and decided to put my hood up then I left and went to next door, I would acknowledge how nice the house was later but for now, I'm going to get down to business so I reached his front door and knocked "Coming!" A little girl' voice said. I sighed I couldn't stand kids ESPECIALLY MY MORTAL ENIMIES LITTLE SISTERS again I gritted my teeth as the door swung open revealing a fully grown man wearing a red top and black pants, he must be ichigo's father. I thought "Hello and who are you?" He asked. Now was my time to act UNTILL I REALISED IDIDN'T HAVE A NAME PLANNED OUT FOR MYSELF. "Um... Uhhh... I'm Your New Next door neighbour" I mumbled "OH so you're the new guy huh? My son will be interested to meet you, come inside and introduce yourself. Yeah when I'm kicking his ass in a few months.

"ICHIGO COME DOWN HERE NOW, OUR NEW NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOUR IS HERE TO INTRODUCE HIMSELF!" His dad roared, I heard someone coming downstairs and I could sense a few spiritual pressures upstairs, but I didn't recognise who they were.

"Anyway im Isshin Kurosaki, Nice to meet you" Isshin said holding out his hand – and it was at that moment that Ichigo burst through the door and fell face first onto the floor, He looked.. He looked

DID I JUST FUCKING THINK THAT ICHIGO KUROSAKI MY FUCKING MORTAL ENEMY WAS CUTE?!

"Uhhh hi im Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki it's nice to meet you" He said scratching the back of his head and slowly getting up "Yeah, Im …" I halted. Come on give me a name give me a name, Then with the only source of intelligence left in my mind at that point I said " Im Touko Shadow "

"Ichigo why don't you take Touko upstairs and introduce him to your friends? He is going to the same school as you and probably needs to know a few things" Isshin Asked "Uhhh dad we are Ki-" Ichigo started Isshin glared at him son until Ichigo said "Fine" and started to head upstairs "Well are you coming or what Touko?" He shouted

I followed him curious to see his friends

I.E. the ones who I would kill later on because they would probably get in the way of me killing Ichigo Kurosaki

When I reached the top of the stairs I sighed again

THIS HOUSE SMELLED SO BADLY OF HUMANS AND SOUL REAPERS

He was waiting for me by the door to his bedroom and when we walked in he said "Guys this is my new next door neighbour Touko Shadow"

I looked around and saw many faces that soon registered with my mind

Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and some others I had no clue about,

But I knew that all of them would put up a good fight and that's what I love I smirked until I hear the roar of a hollow, At this point Ichigo told me he would be back soon and I asked him where his toilet was, after showing me he disappeared, Now I probably should put on my Soul reaper gear and get my sword, so I did I flew downstairs and past Isshin and into my house and got everything I needed before putting up my hood and setting off to find the hollow and Ichigo

Because I had a sword and I had the "Clothes" I had the same properties as a soul reaper so soon after following his spiritual pressure I found Ichigo in a park battling with a hollow, he couldn't even deal with one Hollow and since I wanted to kill him myself I jumped out and slashed the hollow in two. "W- WH- who are you?" He asked me I turned around I found these hoodies amusing I can see him but he can't see me. I laughed and then turned around to leave "None of your motherfucking business" I replied roughly before speeding off back towards my house and running inside to change after changing I quickly sped back outside and into his house and up the stairs to the bathroom to pretend to come out of it when Ichigo had entered his room I was curious to what they would say "Guys when I was out their just now… another soul reaper killed the hollow.." He explained "I felt the pressure too… It was Immense I think I have felt it before but I can't pin it down "The girl Rukia replied.

So it was at that point that I left the house and decided to go home "Leaving already Touko?" Isshin asked his eyes narrowed "Yeah I have to move in" I grunted before leaving the house

Meanwhile upstairs

"Where's Touko?" Ichigo asked "Well I think either he is still in the bathroom or he has gone home" Orihime replied "There's something strange about him like I have seen him before" Rukia suddenly said "Huh?" Renji questioned "His blue eyes are really strange they are like a seriously Deep blue and I remember seeing that somewhere – but it wasn't a good thing because the man with the blue eyes had attacked me, I don't know his name." Rukia continued

Back to Grimmjow

I trudged upstairs and decided to go outside – Via rooftop so I changed into my "Soul reaper Uniform" and took my sword before climbing onto the roof of the building and jumping onto Ichigo's roof. Before I knew what was happening Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro and Renji were behind me already out of their gegies "You again huh?" Ichigo asked, I turned around "That's the same spiritual pressure as the one from before" Rukia interrupted. Unfortunately for me my hood was down "Wait… Touko?" Ichigo asked me, I slowly turned around and stared at him "You were right about the eyes" Renji whispered to Rukia.

"Have you been sent here by the soul society to spy on me?" Ichigo asked "That's impossible" Toshiro said "I have never heard of a Touko Shadow In the soul society" He replied "Shit" I groaned im horrible at this I threw the soul reaper clothes on the ground and stuffed my hands in the hoodie pockets "Well why don't we grab him and interrogate him?" Renji asked.

My eyes widened – he dare try to grab me and he would no longer have hands "I don't think that's a good idea Renji we don't know what we are dealing with here" Ichigo replied

Hang on- what was I even still doing here? I could fly goddamnit so that's what I did while they argued I took off into the air and was shot down by the Quincy's arrow it hit me in the chest and I fell to the ground "Uryu you idiot!" Toshiro shouted "From my calculations that's a very dangerous being right there it's not human can't you see the faint outline on his face? He has a mask, he's an espada "Uryu explained "Wait Now I know those eyes the mask it's … its Grimmjow!" Rukia shouted

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

DAMN THOSE SMART ASS'S

I reached the ground and tried to stand up; he hit me right in the fucking stomach, "Grimmjow but that's impossible that freak has blue hair" Ichigo said to his friends

What he didn't realise is that I was behind him when he said this and I was enraged at his comment "I-Ichigo…. Behind you" Chad said before Ichigo turned around to face me I ripped off the bracelet and my hair face eyes and body returned to normal again including my clothes and I knocked him unconsousness "Sabi Maru ROAR!" Renji shouted swinging his sword at me I grabbed it with ease and threw it back in an instant then I grabbed the unconsousness Ichigo and started to run

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2 - Lonliness killed the cat

**Grimmjow has so many different feelings in this chapter, so if I was you prepare to be amazed at my feeling changing skills.**

Chapter 2 – Loneliness killed the cat not curiosity

So umm….. Here I am in the soul society locked in a cell every day with nothing to do at all oh I forgot I SKIPPED TOO FAR AHEAD

RELAPSE MOMENT

I was running and I have no idea why I grabbed Ichigo but it was my foolish actions that led to me being caught he was still awake and he soon pinned me to the ground and sent me to be locked away in the soul society, Not like I care or anything I mean he is my Nemesis…. With those-

THERE I GO AGAIN SAYING SOMETHING OUT LOUD!

But still…. Those caramel creamy eyes… RAAAGH

I have been locked away in the repentant cell and I am brought out every day to be interrogated, and while I have been locked away inside this stupid tower I came to realise…

I Love Ichigo Kurosaki – My arch nemesis, I am so lonely in this tower and when I was taken every day to be interrogated I would see him and I wouldn't feel so lonely until I was put back in the cell again, Im an emotional Wreck I mean really Me Grimmjow JaggerJack was actually crying over someone I had tried to kill, I wasn't given anywhere to sleep so I usually transformed into my release form and curled up, like the cat I am.

I would end up having dreams about the man, Holding him tight and running my fingers through his short, spiky, orange hair, he would look up at me and kiss me hold me tight say he loved me, and then I would wake up to find that nobody was there but the cold hard stony floor, One day when I was taken for interrogation I found that Ichigo was not there because he had left the society to go home.

Ever since that day I have slowly been dying, I won't eat or drink, I barely sleep anymore because the dreams are replaced with horrible nightmares like seeing Ichigo ripped limb from limb by Ulquiorra.

Meanwhile

"I don't get it! He won't eat drink sleep or speak" Toshiro shouted slamming his fist on the desk "When did it start?" Byakuya asked calmly "When Ichigo left" Toshiro Replied "Get Ichigo back here I need to test something" Byakuya Ordered. Toshiro sighed "RUUUUKKKIIIAAA"

Grimmjow

I have never EVER felt so weak in my entire life even in my release form I can no longer move, The doors opened behind me to take me to interrogation and they picked me up and carried me to the room again My usually Bright sapphire eyes were a dull colour they had no spark in them anymore, I knew what was happening to me, but there was no way to prevent it unless Ichigo came back I was going through the Catacora Disease; Since I am basically a Cat it means that being too far away from your master or the one you love will slowly wilter away that person or animals heart.

"Hey Grimmjow" A soothing voice said my head shot up and my eyes danced and sparkled with curiosity and remembrance and I saw him , I wanted to burst into a smile but I knew that if I did I would give something away. It was Ichigo, My Ichigo soon we reached a small room where I was put inside with Ichigo

"Mind telling me why you are killing yourself?" Ichigo asked sitting down on a chair, I changed into my release form and he backed away zanpakuto in one hand, I walked over to the couch and curled up "It's called the Catacora Disease" I whispered my voice barely audible because it was the first time I had spoken in a few weeks "What's that?" He replied "Go Research" I told him. He frowned at me and I had to look down because I blushed, I really really loved his frown "Grimmjow?" He asked, "I will be right back" He continued. Eventually Ichigo came back and sat down "So I did some research and it appears that you are missing someone? Is it your master Aizen?" He asked "No…" I replied after a few silent moments "So then who?" He finally said

"I-….I...-I can't" I replied "Why? I'll go find the person you love and bring them to you then you can stop being so stubborn and actually eat drink sleep and speak!" He shouted, I laughed he was so naïve "Im going to sleep" I stated before falling into my dreams, While I slept I had another dream but this time it was a good dream like the ones that I wanted not the horrible nightmares

Meanwhile

"Ok I will monitor him for a while " Renji replied after being forced to watch the sleeping Espada he was.

2 HOURS LATER

Renji was starting to get bored and considered falling asleep himself when he hear a faint whimpering sound and realised it was Grimmjow "Huh" I whispered, he was saying something in his sleep "Ichichi~~ Straw…berry… " Grimmjow moaned. WELL THIS WAS AWKWARD Renji was about to leave the room when he realised who Grimmjow was dreaming about when he sleep talked some more "ichichigo don't leave… You… Promised… Nyaa~~~~~… Mew" Grimmjow continued as Renji slipped out of the room Grimmjow was saying "Nyaa~ Ichigo Kiss me~" Thank god this was being recorded.

Renji went speeding towards Byakuya's House to find Ichigo and friends "IIIIICCCCHHHHIIIGOOOO" He roared "Renji? What is it?" Ichigo asked popping his head out a nearby tent that was setup as his living quarters "I know who Grimmjow loves.." He replied "Did you get it on camera?"

"Unfortunately yes, I did… but im not staying to watch it" Renji Replied His cheeks flushing Red at the thought of watching that again "Ok I'll go myself, Can you at least-" Ichigo was saying before he realised Renji was halfway back down the hill. Ichigo sighed and started to walk down the hill too, He was worried for Grimmjow because he really liked the guy, He had fighting spirit and had even saved Ichigo's life once.

The fact that he wasn't eating or drinking or sleeping was really worrying Ichigo because they had even caught Grimmjow crying and that scared me the most, Grimmjow was seriously tough and I didn't think he could cry.

So if Ichigo could help Grimmjow he would try to, because obviously Grimmjow was either heartbroken or missing someone, Ichigo himself was having a crisis too, whenever he was around Grimmjow he felt happy and that was strange since they were suppost to kill each other.

Ichigo soon reached the small room where Grimmjow was still asleep, he walked into the camera room and put Zangetsu onto a chair, because sometimes his back killed him from walking around with it on every day, he went and sat in front of the computer of surveillance where all the cameras are linked too and soon found the camera for Grimmjow's room he skipped back and saw Renji stand up to leave before coming back.

He heard Grimmjow talking in his sleep "Ichichi~~ Straw…berry…" Grimmjow was whispering, Then he said something else that made ichigo's heart skip a beat "ichichigo don't leave… You… Promised… Nyaa~~~~~… Mew" He was talking about Ichigo, His arch nemesis Grimmjow JaggerJack was in love with me, For some odd reason I didn't feel Disgusted by this I actually felt happy and I realised

I was in love with him too, The feeling I had been having were lust.

Grimmjow POV

This dream was amazing, it bested all the others because Ichigo remained with him for hours and hours and he actually was kissing him and then he woke up. I sighed "Why does it always fucking disappear right when I start to enjoy it" I whispered gritting my teeth. Right then the speak of the devil entered the room "Hello Grimmjow" He said "yeah hi" I replied "Is there something you wanna tell me?" He asked. I went blank "What are you talking about" I groaned sitting up. He came over and sat next to me "You talk in your sleep" He replied.

My mind was going overload I was panicking OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT what did he hear?

"I need to tell you something Grimmjow" Ichigo announced. I gulped because I was probably going to have my heart torn in two and shredded in a shredder because-"I love you too" Ichigo replied

Silence

I wasn't expecting that at all and I looked at him in disbelief he looked at me with his chocolate caramel eyes and suddenly leaned in to kiss me. I didn't stop him as his soft pink lips touched mine and started to push against them, I was frozen at that point, was this another dream? I started to push against his too suddenly wanting more and more, and he pushed his tongue into my mouth wanting to explore, I too pushed my tongue in his mouth tasting my strawberry's delicious insides before he pulled out and hugged me "Promise me you will eat and drink and sleep again" He asked me tears in his eyes "I promise" I replied immediately

Because of Aizen I had fallen in love with Ichigo Kurosaki and I was thankful that I became a vastos lordes. "Im going to get you out of here Grimmjow" He whispered nibbling my ear "Careful when im in release mode my ears are sensitive" I replied worried I might strike out at him "Release mode? Grimmjow your release mode is more like Super cute kitty mode" Ichigo replied grabbing Grimmjow's face and leaning in for another kiss.

At this time I really and truly wondered if I was dreaming or not, But right now and here I never ever wanted this to stop.


	3. Chapter 3 - cat got your tongue?

Chapter 3 - Cat got your tongue?

The morning was beautiful, the sunrise shimmered over the horizon slowly rising upwards Grimmjow couldn't be more happier as he gazed down to his lap to see the slowly rising boy of his lover , Ichigo had managed to free me from prison, saying he would watch over me, I chuckled it seemed i was watching over him! "Goodmorning Grimmy" Speak of the devil's voice mumbled "Morning berry"whispered reaching down to kiss his neck We had already given each other nicknames "Grimmjow i wish-" Ichigo started but was cut off as i put my mouth over his and reached inside with my tongue. He moaned as i pulled out "Whats wrong Strawberry? Cat got your tongue?" I said cheesily And gave him a million dolllar smile " You smile like the cheshire cat" He remarked "Whats the chesire cat?" I asked confounded. He laughed and i smiled again his laugh made me happy "You are so clueless" He replied and before i knew what was happening he had jumped ontop of me "But thats what i love about you most" He said hungrily attacking my mouth "Do it grimmjow t-" Again ichigo was cut off not by me or himself it was a KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK at the door that startled us, mostly I panicked before running to ichigo's closet and jumping inside slamming the door behind me as ichigo's father burst into the room shouting "GOOOOOODMORNING ICHHIGO", Panicking i scuffled around a bit and found the most useful thing ever - the bracelet! I shoved it on my wrist and felt myself changing "Son why are there two pairs of clothes in here?" Ichigos dad remarked. At that moment i burst out of the closet "Sorry Isshin we had a sleepover" I blurted out " I see welcoming our new neighbours, nice one ichigo" Isshin replied to ichigo "Well come down for breakfast soon boys" He said running out of the room, We both let out the bresth of air we had been holding in "That was a close one" I said sighing "Good thinking with the bracelet Gr- i mean touko" Ichigo Replied smirking i frowned at him and started to throw clothes at him " We will finish this later" I snarled sexily bedore changing into new clothes myself "Lets go" Ichigo yawned scratching the back of his head before heading to the stairs. This was going to be. A long day

After breakfast and i was bombarded with questions ichigo and i left for school, I never went to school so i was. Quite nervous "Dont worry You will be fine Grimmy" Ichigo said walking alongside me "Ichigo!" Someone called out me and ichigo both turned around to see a girl running up to ichigo " Hey orihime" Ichigo replied "Oh and its touko right? Nice to meet you " She said to me holding out her hand. I shook it "Nice to meet you too" I replied gruffly Ichigo saw my face and whispered in my ear "Play nice" So i tried too Orihime ended up walking with us too school and when i got there i entered ichigo's classroom to be met with stares like knives from Uryu, Rukia, Renji and Chad and confusing stares from other students, "Ahhh our new student has arrived please wait outside" The teacher callled and i waited outside the classroom with a black haired girl i sighed.

MEANWHILE

" Ichigo terrible news " Rukia explained to me she seemed very sad "Whats wrong" I asked concerned " Byakuya is missing!" She announced


	4. Chapter 4 - Back to back

Chapter - 4 Back to back

Sorry the last chapter was so small

**This is basically going back to the night before Isshin found Touko and Ichigo having a 'Sleepover' the next chapter about Byakuya is a sneak peak at my next fan fiction so this is to make up for it **

**: D after chapter 5 the normal story will resume but for now im just going to put Number one on and write this chapter. If you don't know what number one is you aren't a bleach fan XD!**

**Im so glad that everybody likes this so far it was my first grimmichi and it seems that my idea of using Grimmjow instead of Ichigo has worked!.**

Grimmjow's POV

I was being carried by Ichigo, He had freed me from prison and we were going to a place Ichigo had saved for himself and in this case me - he was holding me close and I could hear the beat of his heart and before I knew it I was…. Purring. Ichigo started to laugh and I realised what I was doing and my cheeks flushed red "Ok Kitty we are here" He murmured placing me on the ground "Ichigo, I... Are you ready for this?" I asked him sitting up.

Before he could reply I gasped in awe at the beautiful scene around us, This hill was packed with flowers and trees had blossoms falling off of them and landing into the lake in front of us, The sun was starting to rise and shimmered on the calm waters, it left a burning colour sitting atop the water as the sky above us was packed with pink clouds almost like candyfloss the floor beneath me was packed with primroses and when I looked around for Ichigo I couldn't see him.

"I-Ichigo?" I asked worried that something might have happened to him "If I was not serious or ready about this would I wear something like this in front of you?" I heard from behind me, his voice sounded like something was in it and I whipped around I was immediately stunned and my jaw dropped in amazement. How could someone be so … so rousingly cute?

Ichigo was topless, with very small shorts on with a rose pattern, he had a cat ears and a tail too, his mouth was inhabited by a single red rose his ears were orange matching his bright fiery hair and he had nothing on his feet. He chuckled and was about to say something but unfortunately for him he was tackles to the ground by me "All mine?" I asked as I pinned his hands to the ground and sat on him "All yours" He replied smiling "That's my part" I whispered In his ear before pummelling him with kisses, He reached down and started to take off my shirt, as I reached down to take off his pants, when I reached the bulge I squeezed it and felt a shiver of pleasure go through his body.

We both stripped and looked at each other, "Well your b-" Ichigo started to say before I shut him up with another kiss "ig" He finished breathlessly as I pulled away, I reached down and started to stroke his already hard member, he moaned as I started to kiss his neck and he clung to me, obviously wanting more. I led him on the ground and smirked, so cute – and then I moved my head down to his member, it was leaking precum "Wet already?" I asked and before he could reply I took his entire member in my throat. He moaned a long moan of desire and that just turned me on more as I moved up and down I swirled my tongue around his member grasping it.

I removed my head and heard Ichigo whimper in pleasure before licking the head of his hard member "Gr- Gr" He was trying to say. "Suck on these" I ordered him putting 3 fingers to his mouth, he started to suck on them graciously as i with my other hand was furiously pumping his package after he had sucked them enough I removed them from his mouth and inserted one into his hole he started to moan louder and I inserted all 3 into him "Oh~~~ Grimmy.. do it" He pleaded.

The nickname immediately turned me on and I flipped him over onto his back before putting the head of my member at his hole "Ready Strawberry?" I asked leaning down to nibble on his ear "Now do it!" He begged and I pushed into him. He moaned a throaty moan and I thrusted in and out of him faster and faster "Damn Ichigo you're so tight!" I said in pleasure "Im going to- C" Ichigo started to say "ME TOO" I almost shouted overriding him as we both came my hot load going into him while his landed in front of his face covering his torso and legs in a milky spray of white. He fell down and turned over and I led next to him. "That was amazing…" I commented before I was interrupted by ichigo's kiss "Next time… I get top" He panted before falling asleep "Go...Ahead..."I murmured cuddling into him and falling asleep too.

Ichigo's POV

When I awoke I was staring into a muscly tanned body and when I looked up I saw Grimmjow peacefully asleep "Morning Grimmy" I whispered "M..mnin strberry" He tried to say,

NOTE TO SELF: Grimmjow isn't a morning person

I laughed slightly and looked around the room, I was inside my house. Grimmjow must've carried me here; suddenly I heard running coming towards my room "Grimmjow get in the closet now" I whispered hurrily his eyes snapped open and he flung himself into the closet closing the door behind him "GOOD MORNING IICCCHHIIGGO!" My dad's voice shouted bursting into my room. "No surprise attack today because im in a- Son? Why are their two pairs of clothes here?" Isshin asked me.

Silence

I had no idea what to say when I saw Grimmjow in his Touko form popping his head out of the closet "Sleepover" He said Isshin flung himself around "Ahh Touko so son your welcoming our new neighbours I see good idea with the sleepover get acquainted" Isshin babbled leaving the room "Good idea g-Touko" I said sighing in relief "Thank god it was in here" Touko groaned showing me his bangle "That reminds me – What are we going to do about Aizen?" I asked curiously "Oh shit" He replied. "How long have I been here?" He asked me "About a week" I replied "Why?" I continued.

Later I found out that Grimmjow had to send a report to Aizen every week so he faked a report telling Aizen that he was getting acquainted with me and my family and would start spying ASAP although we knew it was fake "Wear this" I said throwing some clothes at Grimmjow for school "I have to go to school?" He asked me sighing "Yes or my dad won't believe us" I replied confidently

When we got to school I was people confused looking in our direction at Touko because he was new "Don't worry, they are just confused about a new student" I told Grimmjow "Its not me their staring at" He replied and I turned round to see what they were staring at. It was a girl with black hair and she was wearing our school uniform, another new student? I thought that Touko was the only newcomer. When she saw me she stared at my face confused and then walked over to me "Excuse me but are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" She asked me shyly "Y-Yes I am, - are you new here?" I asked "Um.. Yes My name is Kuya Kiki" she replied looking down timidly "I was told you would show me around the school" She finished "Huh…" I huffed our teacher must've done this "Um yeah come with me" I replied "G-Touko you come too" I ordered him "Meh its ok I'll find my own way to the classroom" He said putting his hands behind his head and walking off. As I showed her around I realised she looked awfully familiar "Do you have any siblings?" I asked her out of the blue "Um well to be truthful I have no idea – im suffering from amnesia and I feel connected to this town so I must've lived here so that is why I came here" She explained.

When I had finished touring her I took her to our classroom and when we entered Rukia ran up to me "Ichigo! Bad news Byakuya is missing!" She announced "W-what!" I exclaimed. She told me that Byakuya had come to the world of the living a few weeks ago and hasn't returned from his mission where he was killing some hollows and looking for a soul reaper who had lost their memory. She asked me where I had been too "I was showing Kuya around, the new girl" I explained pointing towards a desk where Kuya sat alone, Suddenly Renji came and sat next to her and started to talk to her "Is he… doing what I think he's doing?" Rukia asked.

Renji was chatting up the new girl ALREADY.


	5. Who is Kuya Kiki?

Chapter 5 - Experimentientational

Mayuri laughed as he watched the poor captain - his plan was working so very well - the fake mission about a very important soul reaper going missing, Ahh Byakuya was so naive that he was perfect for his experiment, the man was writhing in pain on the ground from the electricity that was being shocked into his body as Nemu started to pour my potion into a syringe it was going to be an excellent experiment indeed. Because the potion i was giving the Captain would change him into a female and i needed to see what side effects would come from this, So i chose my target specifically since everybody knew Byakuya it would be fun to see people panic as to where their captain has gone. I looked back towards the body on the ground, his kenseikens broken and his scarf muddied and dirtied his hair was flying everywhere and he looked towards me eyes full of anger and shock, I had never heard this man swear before and i was shocked as he did just so "You Bastard Mayuri!" He cried out his voice in pain "Is that really the way to be talking to someone who you are at your mercy Byakuya Kuchiki?" I asked him before waving towards Nemu nodding as i did. His eyes widened in fear as Nemu plunged the needle into his arm pinning him to the ground and inserted the mixture into his body, as she did so i opened a senkaimon, Byakuya's cries of pain soon died down as he or should i now say she faded into a deep sleep "He sure does make a good female!" Nemu commented as picked her up and threw her into the senkaimon

"Thank me later!" I cried as the senkaimon closed "Now Nemu let us return to the laboratory and watch out experiment shall we?" I ordered "Yes Master Mayuri" She replied faithfully as we made our way back to the soul society.


End file.
